


Welcome to the Family Nerissa

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm fan baby making Trash and I could care less, Implied F/F pregnancy, Multi, Post-Pacifist Route, everyone has usernames, fan baby, hatchling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, if you distract yourself with other things, it will make the hatching process seem quicker" Alphys quipped.</p><p>Undyne and Alphys await the hatching of their egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

"You know, if you distract yourself with other things, it will make the hatching process seem quicker" Alphys quipped, watching the Fish monster stare intensely and impatiently at the speckled egg. It had been a couple of years since coming to the surface, it was quite a rocky start with the humans, luckily Frisk was a great ambassador. She landed a job in engineering and biology studies. Undyne took up job as a fitness trainer, and lord did the humans she train learn real quick she could be intense. 

Their relationship had truly blossomed into something amazing in the two years, so much that now they were here, expecting a hatchling. The look everyone had when Alphys announced at dinner that they were expecting, if Undyne didn't beat Papyrus and Asgore to it, they would have picked her up and pulled her into a spinning hug. But she didn't know carrying an egg could be so... Uncomfortable at times, and it made her much more moodier than she wanted to be. But here they were now, the egg had been laid no longer than a month ago, and the wait was almost unbearable. To keep herself from focusing too much on the egg, Alphys kept herself busy with anime, studies, and work, Undyne however did not seem to catch the memo. Undyne's scoff and pouty hum could be heard loud and clear. 

"But I want it to hatch now" the comment made the scientist laugh lightly in amusement. 

"You want the baby to be strong and healthy like you right?" Alphys chimed in, catching her mate's attention, there was a grin from the yellow Dino-Monster. 

"I guess you're right, I shouldn't rush their hatching" that did the trick. Alphys could feel a hug from behind. 

"But I think I also want them to be as cute as you Alphy" of course she blushed, more so at the kiss on her head. At least her mate's ability to fluster her never changed. Before they could get romantic, there was a ring at the door. 

"Oh, You have cooking lessons with Papyrus and Frisk today don't you?" Alphys asked her. 

"GREETINGS UNDYNE, ALPHYS, AND THEIR SOON TO BE BABY!" Papyrus greeted as the door opened, Frisk standing next to him, holding a box with a ribbon on it. Frisk held it up to the two, smiling brightly at them. 

"Oh for us?" Alphys smiled, taking it gently. When she opened it, there was an assortment of baby clothes in an assortment of colors. 

"Dunno what the baby is, but everyone pitched in to get an outfit or two for them" Frisk was still smiling at them. 

"It's a great gift! Heh... this one from Mettaton?" Undyne held up a bright pink and purple onesie and Tutu combo with sparkly lace. Frisk and Alphys were both giggling, it was obvious. 

"Yup!" Frisk responded as the two were let in. Alphys let out a snort of laughter at the onesie she pulled out, which was light Blue in color. 

"I SEE YOU FOUND SANS' PICK THEN"Papyrus sounded a tiny bit exasperated, given the shirt had the Periodic table on it and below it said "I wear this shirt periodically". 

"Of course he would get one with a pun on it, what else would I expect?" Undyne shared Papyrus' sentiments as she sighed. She lead them to the kitchen now. 

"Try not to set the kitchen on fire now!" Alphys said to them, being a little playful before she went back to work, setting down the box. She hummed a little tune, hearing the sound of tomatoes being punched and beaten into a paste. She turned to the egg, smiling more. 

"I hope you know how excited we all are to meet you" 

== 

After hours of the kitchen somehow not combusting into flames, Frisk was now sitting on the couch as Undyne and Papyrus did friendly sparring outside. Fighting wasn't their thing, so they chose to sit out, instead played with their phone. There was sounds of shaking, making them stop briefly. 

"Must be Alphys doing experiments" shrugging, Frisk went back to reading posts on their phone, ignoring it. Minutes passed, and the shaking happened again, but louder this time. Frisk looked up again, looking around for the source. 

"No one else but me is in here... Right? Me and the..." Frisk stopped, looking where the egg was nested, seeing it trembling and shake. That made them shoot up from their seat in surprise, was it hatching!? 

"Alphys!?" Frisk called out loudly. There was no answer, dammit, she had to be deep into her work. Frisk made a mad dash for the backyard, opening the door. Undyne was sitting on Papyrus, pulling his leg, the Skeleton pounding a fist into the ground. 

"Hey... Uhm... Undyne?" Frisk called, but was hard to hear over Papyrus' wails for mercy. Frisk sighed, before inhaling a good amount of air. 

"HEY UNDYNE" Frisk called loudly, making the two stop and look at them with wide eyes. Frisk jabbed a thumb. 

"Egg?" They said simply. 

"What about it?" Undyne asked, getting off Papyrus. 

"Is it SUPPOSED to shake and rattle?" well that was one way to get her attention, her eyes wide. Before Frisk could speak again, they felt the Fish monster rush past them, making them spin in circles. Papyrus caught them, Frisk was dizzy eyed too, and gasps could be heard. 

"ALPHYS GET YOUR NERDY TAIL OUT HERE, THE EGG IS STARTING TO HATCH!!" 

"Called it" Frisk said dizzily, doing a weak thumbs up. 

"UNDYNE, SHALL WE CONTACT THE OTHERS FOR THIS OCCASION??" Papyrus called, bringing Frisk into the room, holding them. Alphys ran out, looking at the egg with the biggest eyes. 

"Uh, YES, get on it!" as the three adults excitedly were texting, Frisk turned on a video camera app on their phone, sitting at a table where they could see the egg fully, recording it shaking. 

"Hey Everyone, Undyne and Alphys' egg is hatching, Come ASAP" They texted before posting it up onto the media site everyone was on before hitting record again. Messages began to almost blow up after that. 

Punny_Mom81: It's coming now? We'll be there as soon as we can! 

DadGuy80: Golly! I thought it would be much longer than this! 

skelepun91: haha, i can only imagine how alphys and undyne are reacting right now, be there soon kiddo 

COOLSKELETON95: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THERE TO WITNESS THIS EVENT 

skelepun91: bro, check your surroundings ;p 

COOLSKELETON95: OH RIGHT, I AM CAUGHT UP ON THE GLORIOUS MOMENT I FORGOT I WAS HERE ALREADY 

Fabulous-Legs18: Once I finish giving my loving audience autographs, I will be there Darlings! 

"Well that's one way to get everyone here" Undyne said reading all the responses to the video now. Frisk was still recording the event. The shaking looked to get very erratic for minutes, before ceasing all together. 

"It stopped..." Undyne said. 

"Maybe they plan to suplex themselves out of there" Frisk said playfully, tongue sticking out. 

"That would be AWESOME" Undyne sounded excited at the prospect, despite it being a joke. The egg was still, before a gentle shake and the faintest of hair line cracks. Alphys and Undyne grabbed each others hands in excitement. The egg would shake and then stop continuously, but no more progress was made from there. 

"Huh... How long do Monster eggs take to hatch?" Frisk asked curiously, stopping the recording. 

"Dunno, this is my first one" Undyne said with a shrug. Frisk blinked, before shrugging themself and texting. 

"Welp, they're taking their sweet time coming out" They posted, before uploading the current video. They went back to recording, but everything was very quiet. 

"Sooooooo" Alphys began to break the awkward silence. There was a faint noise inside the egg. 

"What's that sound??" Undyne asked, it got a little louder, it sounded like... Squeaking? 

"WE HAVE SQUEAKING!" Frisk typed, posted, still recording. 

Punny_Mom81: It's Squeaking? That's precious! 

skelepun91: squeaking huh? guess that means they'll come out squeaky clean then right? 

COOLSKELETON95: SANS!!! EVEN OVER THE INTERNET YOUR PUNS BRING ME SUFFERING! 

"I didn't know monsters squeaked" Frisk said to them, but could see the two looking close to loosing their freaking minds at this development. Frisk saw soft trembles, and slowly, more cracks forming. Soon, a small piece chipped away, Frisk swore they heard Alphys making the sound of a tea pot, but when they looked over, it was Undyne. An eye peeked out from it. 

"There seems to be more than meets the eye to the baby" Frisk posted along with a picture, Papyrus made choking sounds. 

skelepun91: good one kid 

Fabulous-legs18: Honestly Sans, you've corrupted dear sweet Frisk haven't you? 

skelepun91: nah, they just learned from the masters of the puns 

Punny_Mom81: They sure did XD 

The egg rocked backwards for some reason, just as there were knocks on the door. 

"I'LL GET THAT!" Papyrus ran to the door and opened it enthusiastically. Toriel and Asgore stood there, Sans behind them, Mettaton looked to be showing up too, guess the session was almost done. 

"We're not too late are we?" Toriel asked as they were let in. 

"NOPE!" he ushered them to the room, the egg now moving back and Forth. There was soft squeaks from the egg. 

"Looks like someone's got a little stage fright on their big day, don't you darling?" Mettaton was smiling so much when he asked that. 

"Gosh, it's always amazing to see new life bloom" Asgore had a big goofy grin on his face as he spoke. The egg continued to rock back and forth. 

"hmm, anyone want an eggroll?" sans asked, grinning more at his brother's reaction at that. 

"SANS, REALLY?" The egg wound up tilting backwards far too much, so much so when it rocked forward, it flat out fell onto it's side. The couple jumped in worry. 

"Oh Dear" Toriel herself seemed concerned, however the egg looked to break after that, the baby still covered. 

"I'm pretty sure that was on purpose" Frisk said as a tail began to uncurl, It was a soft light yellow color and it was a thin tail that looked to have the scales fade to purple. When it uncurled fully, it revealed a double colored fin in two different shades of blue as it softly swished around. The squeaks were louder. 

"My Goodness, what a long tail for such a small monster!" Toriel said. The now hatchling began to let out breaths, before it sneezed, which was already cute, but the eggshell fell off it's head. Short red hair was matted atop it's head, it's head fins drooping down before they sprung up when the hatchling looked up curiously at the awaiting group. 

"Well, she certainly has your scales Alphys" Asgore said, hand on their shoulders as he beamed in pride of the two. 

"How do you know it's a girl?" Toriel asked him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"All female Monster babies of Alphys' kind are born with pink colored eyes" He said as though this was common knowledge. The look on the Dino Monster's face was that of pure awe and tears. 

"She's more perfect than any anime character or figurine ever" she mumbled out in complete adoration, tearing up. There was a silence from Undyne, this was... not normal. 

"Oh come on now Undyne, surely you have something you want to say to your dau-" Toriel was interrupted with a squeal from the Fish woman, who scooped the baby up. 

"You're even more amazing than I was expecting! Alphys! Oh My God! Look at this little Sea Angel!" she exclaimed, pulling her mate into a one armed hug, their hatchling between them. They both had tears in their eyes. The joy everyone expressed this night was one no video could document. 

Welcome to the Family Nerissa, You're going to love it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Here she is! Baby Nerissa! Straight from my Tumblr!  Undyne and Alphys' Pride and joy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry in the slightest.  
> I will post up a few pictures of the baby when I get the chance.


End file.
